Nicktoons Unite!
Nicktoons Unite!, known as SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends: Unite! in Europe, is a 2005 video game featuring characters and levels from SpongeBob SquarePants, Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol, Danny Phantom, The Fairly OddParents, and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius , My Life as a Teenage Robot , Rocket Power , The Ren and Stimpy Show ''. It spawned 3 sequels named ''Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island, Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, and Nicktoons: Globs of Doom. Plot One morning, when SpongeBob SquarePants goes out of his house, he sees that Plankton has taken over Bikini Bottom and used multiple tank-like vacuums to suck all the town's civilians. Then he met from Nick Jr. a Firefly dingo named Danjhely because she is from Mighty bug 5: Animal Patrol because she is look alike Jenny as she joins SpongeBob. He sees Goddard and Danjhely the Firefly Dingo and her pet robot skunk Skunkaroo coming out through a portal and receives a message from Jimmy Neutron. He follows Goddard through the portal to Jimmy's lab and meets Jimmy Neutron, Danny Phantom, and Timmy Turner. Otto Ren and Stimpy Jimmy tells his interdimensional guests about his new invention, The Universe Portal Machine. As he says, it allows people to travel to other worlds. But Prof. Calamitous has been spying on him, stole his idea and created his own Portal Machine. With it, he brought Plankton, Vlad Plasmius, and Denzel Crocker to his dimension. Blondie the Kangaroo is caught Danjhely's team friends as she drop them in the hole. They formed a Syndicate and proceed to steal energy from all the worlds. Since our heroes don't know where Calamitous' lair is, they start with saving all of their worlds first. They go to Amity Park first and find Vlad. Vlad reveals that he uses his ghost-portal to steal ghost energy from the Ghost Zone. Vlad has also captured Danny's parents. Then, he sends the heroes to the Ghost Zone Prison. The Nicktoons survive in the prison, and defeat Walker . They break out of the prison through a portal and end up in Fenton Works. They see many Amity Park civilians possessed by ghosts, but manage to push them out. The Nicktoons go to the Amity Park Graveyard, which is a shortcut to Plasmius' castle. When they go in, Jimmy realizes that there are generators that help Vlad keep the portal open. They find the generators, and destroy them, shutting off the portal. When they find Vlad, the Nicktoons defeat him and save Jack and Maddie Fenton without them noticing the Nicktoons. They also find out that the Syndicate is building something. Next, our heroes go to Bikini Bottom to fight Plankton. They meet Sandy, and follow her to The Krusty Krab. Sandy tells the Nicktoons that they should find some guards which should help them find Plankton and the Jellyfish Factory. Fortunately, they found the guards. Sandy then explains that Plankton uses the harvesters capture various Jellyfish, and is extracting power from their sting in the factory. Plankton also captured Mr. Krabs. Sandy told the Nicktoons that they must go into the Jellyfish Factory and free all the Jellyfish. After Timmy and Jenny asked if they have any secret agents (since he thought that it's like a spy movie), Sandy said that they have an agent in Jellyfish Fields, who reveals to be Patrick, but he's been captured by a Jellyfish harvester. After destroying all the harvesters, the Nicktoons go to the factory but during the journey, they find themselves on the Flying Dutchman's ship and the Flying Dutchman is going to make them his new crew for all eternity. Luckily, the Dutchman frees them after they bring back his old crew. When the Nicktoons arrived to the Chum Bucket, they free Patrick, then freed all the Jellyfish by opening the emergency vents. Later, they went up to the top of the Chum Bucket, they beat Plankton and rescue Mr. Krabs. The Nicktoons find out that the villains are extracting energy for a Doomsday Device. In Yardley Danjhely and the Nicktoons team met the Mighty Bug 5 Team as they ask her "You going to save your Animal Patrol Team before Blondie take over them. Blondie the Kangaroo is capture Audryck, Kendryck, Carlito and Eva in her liar to drop them in the hole. So Danjhely and her pet robot skunk Skunkaroo can saved them as they Fight her and beat her. Then she saved her team as they go back to the Milk Carton. In Dimmsdale, the Nicktoons see Crocker has made the fortress made of gold. They also find a rainbow of pure Fairy Magic from the Fairy World that is ending there, so they go in. After they re-activate the prisms, they get transported to Fairy World, where they meet Jorgen Von Strangle. Jorgen explains that Crocker is extracting the magic from the Big Wand to feed the Doomsday Machine. After freeing the fairies, they go to The Big Wand, where they defeat Crocker. Danny figured out that every time they beat their enemies, they're running away, which was a part of a plan. Finally, the Nicktoons return to Retroville, where Jimmy finds Cindy in his lab and he also receives a message from Calamitous that they've almost finished the Doomsday Machine and the Nicktoons can't stop them. After SpongeBob notices that Goddard has fleas, Jimmy says that Goddard doesn't get the fleas. Then, he figured out how Calamitous could spy on him; he was using a flea-bot inside Goddard. So the Nicktoons shrink themselves down and go to Goddard's stomach. They beat a lot of mini flea-bots throughout Goddard, and Danny, Timmy and SpongeBob gain Goddard's trust. They go to Goddard's head and beat the giant flea-bot. Jimmy used the flea-bot's circuitry and locate Calamitous' secret lair, which is situated under an old warehouse. When they get to Calamitous' Doomsday lab, they find The Syndicate in a wheel-like machine which shields them. They beat the Syndicate but they see that the Doomsday Device is still counting down to destroy the universe and it can't be stopped. Luckily, SpongeBob unplugs the Doomsday Machine and saves the universe. After putting Calamitous and the Syndicate in jail, the Nicktoons said themselves goodbye, but before they went, Jimmy gave them the Neutronic Recallers in case of another event like this. SpongeBob said that Jimmy can visit him anytime he likes, but then he said he should get going, so he won't be charged by Mr. Krabs for wasting his time (even though SpongeBob and the others saved his life), Danny gave Jimmy a copy of the Fenton Thermos (since the copy thermos had Vlad trapped inside, Danny used Jimmy's Matter Duplicator to make a copy),Then Timmy and Jenny Otto rocket and Reggie Stimpy thanked Jimmy for lending him his Hyper-Cube for holding Crocker until Timmy and his fairies get back to Dimmsdale. Danjhely and her pet robot skunk Skunkaroo brought the LOL surprise pets that Jimmy gave her. Danjhely thanks to Jimmy as she waves goodbye and get back to Yardley. After this, Jimmy says a familiar line: "Cindy, get out of my lab!" Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Danjhely the firefly dingo *Skunkaroo the robot skunk *Timothy Tiberus "Timmy" Turner *Daniel "Danny" Fenton/Phantom *James "Jimmy" Isaac Neutron *Oswald '' Otto'' Rocket *Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 *Stimpson Stimpy J.Cat *Ren Hoek Bosses *Sheldon J. Plankton *Denzel Crocker *Vlad Plasmius *Professor Finbar Calamitus *Powered Toast Man *Blondie the Kangaroo *Lars Rodriguez *Vexus Mini-Bosses *Walker *Jellyfish Harvester *Giant Fleabot Trivia *In the four games, SpongeBob, Danny, and Jimmy are the only three to appear in all four games. *Out of the three above, SpongeBob and Danny are the only two to appear in all games and be playable. *Danjhely is a new member of the Nicktoons Unite.